Because of inadequate facilities, Bishop College, like most black colleges, has been unable to provide students with an in-depth understanding of biomedical scientific principles and concepts coupled with experience in research laboratories. For the same reason, Bishop has not afforded professors the opportunity of doing research in the biomedical area. However, this is changing at Bishop College: The Minority Biomedical Support Program over the last five years has enabled the College to develop a strong biomedical research capability for faculty and students. The College is strongly committed to the development of a strong biomedical research program, the philosophy of which is student involvement. Because of the strong impact of the MBS Program, the College seeks a 5-year renewal; this will provide adequate time to energe as a truly great center for biomedical research in molecular biology and time for the investigators to publish meritorious articles in reputable journals, and to be in a position to obtain research funds through the regular funding routes. Bishop's approach will be as follows: (1) Provide faculty release time in order that the Co-Investigator may devote more time to research; (2) Provide funds to continue support of the research associate/technician; (3) Provide one-half time support for a new addition to the faculty; (4) Complete current and proposed research projects. This approach will continue to provide students with invaluable experience in biomedical research, and at the same time afford professors the opportunity of continuing their professional growth in biomedical science.